Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee is a 2001 sequel to the fighting game ''Super Smash Bros. 64 ''on the Super Smash Bros. series. Analysis After losing lives in the regular match modes, the player will be sent to the red table where the trophy lays down onto it to indicate that the player lost the battle. When the player has coins that meet the requirements or above them, the player will have an extra option which will allow them to Continue or quit the game. The Game Over and Smash Brothers are displayed on the left of the screen can be viewed on widescreen and they slide over if the player chooses to quit either automatic or by player choice. The "No" button on the other hand will stop at the right side of the table if selected and highlighted in yellow and is done manually; the "Yes" button stops near the end of the left side of the narrow 4:3 screen and the text planes on the 16:9 display (which also includes wider aspect ratios) and the trophy will stand back up with the score and the coins being reduced by the desired amount the difficulty wants. The All-Star mode always costs 10 coins regardless of the difficulty mode it has been set for. The NPC costs about 40 coins and will lead to a Game Over if less than that while playing with these hacked characters like Giga Bowser for example and the characters will fall down as a "Mario" trophy instead. After the player loses all of it's lives in the game and the coin amount the player has is lower than the required amount, the game will choose "No" for the player before the player has the option to Continue which leaves the "Continue" lines and it's buttons invisible and the trophy to fall and lay down on the table silently without the "Continue?" announcement being heard. This method prevents the player from Continuing when the player can't pay that amount of coins. After "No" has been selected by any of these methods, the "Game Over" screen will appear and the planes will go across the screen to the right hand and the top to drop to the bottom. The Game Over redirects the player back to the menu on the highlighted mode button and the other restores their point where they have left off. With the Debug Menu code used, the menu is located in the "KIM" section of the "Mode Team Test" section and is called "Easy End". That selection can be used to test any character they desire with a random amount of coins and 99999 score. The menu will rarely use an automatic "No" option as "Continue?" screen is more commonly used in the test version of the menu. On the previous versions of this game, the ability to continue costs 59 coins for unplayable characters that are being used with Action Replay although the coin subtraction container only displays and holds 10 coins at a time. Lower than that even if the player's coin amount is 10 will result a Game Over for that character. Miscellaneous= Melee Continue.png|Continue screen Melee Abandoned.png|"No" selected by player choice. This option saves the amount of coins and logs the score onto the player's best score if beaten. The Game Over will as well pop up. Melee Confirmed Continue.png|The trophy stands back up after "Yes" has been selected in the Game Over menu, this option removes the amount of coins the player is required to pay and the score as well. Melee You're Out Hacked player.png|Game Over if you're playing a hacked character on Regular Match. The continuing to these unplayable characters cost 40 coins rather than 10 for All-Star and other modes. |-|All Star character trophies= SSBM Game Over All Star Bowser.png|Bowser SSBM Game Over All Star Captain Falcon.png|Captain Falcon SSBM Game Over All Star Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong SSBM Game Over All Star Dr Mario.png|Dr. Mario SSBM Game Over All Star Falco.png|Falco SSBM Game Over All Star Fox.png|Fox SSBM Game Over All Star Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf SSBM Game Over All Star Ice Climbers.png|Ice Climbers SSBM Game Over All Star Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff SSBM Game Over All Star Kirby.png|Kirby SSBM Game Over All Star Link.png|Link SSBM Game Over All Star Luigi.png|Luigi Melee You're Out Hacked player.png|Mario / Giga Bowser / Fighting Wireframes / Single Ice climber / Crazy Hand / Master Hand SSBM Game Over All Star Marth.png|Marth SSBM Game Over All Star Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo SSBM Game Over All Star Game n' Watch.png|Mr. Game and Watch SSBM Game Over All Star Ness.png|Ness SSBM Game Over All Star Peach.png|Peach SSBM Game Over All Star Pichu.png|Pichu SSBM Game Over All Star Pikachu.png|Pikachu SSBM Game Over All Star Roy.png|Roy SSBM Game Over All Star Samus.png|Samus SSBM Game Over All Star Yoshi.png|Yoshi SSBM Game Over All Star Young Link.png|Young Link SSBM Game Over All Star Zelda.png|Zelda Category:Nintendo GameCube games